After the Blast
by 1059939
Summary: A spoiler for "Charge of Post". Prerelationship story.
1. The Beginning

They really didn't know each other well. She knows his best friend Danny which is great. (He thinks to himself) She is at least closer but at the same time his friend is a charming guy even if he is a CSI. Flack has always known this about his friend. He shouldn't complain even if he didn't have a girlfriend right now. He had his job, his parents, and his friends. So why did he want more.

Flack could see she was smart, cute, funny and able to hold Danny's attention as well as his. She could joke around but then get serious and right down to business. She was something new and different, a breath of fresh air.

She thought it was funny how she was attracted to such a tall man. She always told herself never date any tall men because they always thought she was some sort of cutesy doll or that she needed to be taken care of. She had tried once before in high school and sure enough after awhile he started treating her like she was a child. When she was in college she would get the pick up lines like "Ah, you're so cute. I just want to pick you up and take you home with me".

So Lindsay was surprised one day when she was in the lab trying to reach something on the top shelf of the cabinet when Flack walked in. But instead of getting it for her or picking her up so she could get it, he just stood by the door, leaning against it, watching her. When she started getting frustrated he didn't offer help but grabbed a chair for her to stand on. So that she could do it herself. That was the moment that had her hooked on him.

He hadn't worked many cases with her when it happened. A day that neither Flack nor Lindsay or the other CSI's would forget. A crazy guy thought he needed to show New York and America that they weren't ready for terrorists - that's why he had put a bomb in the building. Flack, Lindsay and Mac were sent to the building for a 419. As Flack walked with Lindsay to the building he noticed that she seem to look at the scene before her with a curious look. He found that interesting so he made a comment about it being a block party. It's a way for New Yorkers to get out of their buildings and be outside during the summer. Then he asked what they do in Montana? She came up with Wyoming. He laughed bringing a huge smile to his face.

When they found the security guard dead in the stairwell at the bottom of the stairs, Lindsay realize she needed to get some equipment from the car. Mac spotted blood on the stairs leading up to them. Once inside Mac saw a ladder knocked over. He righted it and went to see why the ceiling tile was removed. That's when he saw a duffel bag. He opened it to find a bomb. He climbed down the ladder told Flack then told him to pull the fire alarm. Mac called Lindsay to tell her to get people away from the building. They were busy getting the rest of the day traders out of the building but just when they were ready to run themselves, they see a guy with headphones on. They tell him to run. Lindsay had noticed that everyone seemed to be out of the building she was just waiting for Flack and Mac. Then it seemed to get deathly quiet and that's when it happened. The building blew up, throwing her about 100 feet.


	2. The News

The first thing she did when she got up was to call Mac. She tried several times nothing. This was not good. When Stella, Hawkes, and Danny showed up at the scene diverting her attention from thinking about Flack but it was short lived. She had to tell them what happened a few times. Once she told them about Flack they were off and running. Danny stopped for a moment and asked if she was okay since she had gotten a cut on her head.

A little bit later she learned that Flack had been seriously hurt but Mac was okay. When they brought him out she then saw how bad he really was. She then went over to check on him. His eyes were closed. She grabbed his hand he blinked his eyes open for a moment, then he closed them. And then he was rushed off to the hospital. She was stunned and held her breath a little.

She had been told to go back to the lab. That they would be sending pictures of the bomb site and she was to come up with a model for the explosion. Mac had figured out that someone other then the bomber had triggered the bomb. Surprisingly enough it came back to the Homeland Security team. They then tracked down the signal that the page came from. While working Mac got a call from the bomber telling him there was another bomb out there. Mac and Danny found the second bomb and deactivated it. They caught the bomber, he turned out to be the bomb expert from the FBI.

Flack had gone though surgery, he was still in a coma. Mac, Stella, and Hawkes were already there. Lindsay and Danny then showed up to check in on Flack. Mac made a comment that not everyone had to stay. And he was right but she wanted to be there but figured since Danny had wanted to make sure she got home alright that she would take him up on the offer. Besides she was sure his family would start showing up and she would feel weird trying to explain why she was there.

The next night she was trying to sleep but couldn't. She couldn't stop thinking about him or what had happened to them. So she grabbed her keys and a book to read. Since she didn't know how long she might stay. It was late and she figured she could sneak in and if a family member was still there she wasn't certain what she was going to do. Just seeing him would be enough for her right now. She had heard from Mac that he had finally woken up. But of course was very tired and didn't stay awake for long periods.

She walked in to find nobody was in his room. That was good she didn't want to have to explain herself to anyone. She saw a chair that had been pulled close to his bed. She went over slowly and saw for the first time that he looked 100 times better but still had a few cuts on his face. She reached out wanting to touch his face, maybe smooth back his hair a little but pulled back. She just looked at him studying him. He moved a little bit. Then she reached out again this time touching his face softly and then pushing back some of his hair he stirred.


	3. Just Waking Up

He was dreaming but this time it was a nice dream. He could see an angel above him as he was being taken to the hospital the day he almost died. But then he remembers the doctors and nurses hovering around him. Then it all when to nothingness for a long time. All he wanted to do was see that sweet angel with the chocolate brown eyes again.

Then he blinked open is eyes and couldn't believe it. It was the angel but this time she looked familiar. She spoke quietly in a whisper "Hey, how are you?" He focused and saw that it was Lindsay. He smiled and said "Not bad for a guy being blown up, you?"

"Got a flesh wound to show all the guys," Lindsay answered.

"Cute Monroe, cute," Flack joked.

"Well I thought so. You know if it was Danny that's what he would say. Well except he would say to show all the ladies." Lindsay continued on.

"Yeah, but you're not Danny. But seriously, you're okay, right?" he said, lowering his voice in concern.

She thought that was so sweet that he was hurt and all he could do was ask if she was alright. "Yeah . . . I'm fine. How are you, your not in too much pain or anything are you. If you want I could call the nurse?" with real concern that she might be hurting him right now. To the affect of getting out of her seat a little while she was talking leaning towards him.

"Monroe. I'm fine for now. Thanks you know you didn't have to visit me." Testing the waters to see why she came. He was happy to see her, made him a lot better in only a short bit of time.

"I was worried & I felt bad. Besides I like you." speaking playfully and even poking him a little bit in the arm.

"Your funny you know that." Flack smiled and sarcastically responded.

"Cute, too." she smiled back using his own words against him.

He started to laugh then that's when the pain hit him.

"Sorry maybe I should go before I really do hurt you or something." Lindsay said in reaction to seeing him in physical pain.


	4. Invite

"It's okay. Thanks Lindsay for coming." Seeing that she really did think she was hurting him.

"Well then if you can stand it maybe I could visit again. Next time do you want me to bring you anything?" Lindsay offered.

"Can't think of anything right now, but thanks again Lindsay." he answered.

"Hey, no problem just get better and see you later." Lindsay said before walking out the door.

"Bye." He couldn't believe how much better he felt. Even so after a few minutes he fell asleep. He slept completely though the night.

Other times he would wake up in the middle of the night or would wake up more tired then when he went to sleep. But it was getting better everyday.

Danny had asked her if she would stop by the hospital later one evening. She told him sure that she had planned to go and check up on him sine it had been a few days. First she stopped by her apartment and freshened up. When she got to the hospital Danny was already there. "Hey guys" Lindsay said as she walked in the room.

Danny responded with "Hey Montana."

"Come on in and join us" Flack cheerfully said while motioning towards the table where he and Danny were.

While walking over Lindsay could see the board game monopoly sitting beside them. "What are you guys doing?"

"Well you can watch me beat Don here at his own game." teasing him

Flack looks over at Lindsay. She was looking a bit unsure. "Ah, come on I'll let you be the race car." offering his favorite game piece.

"Well now that you say that" smiling at him she takes the piece out of his hand. Just that small touch sends a warm wave though her body.

"Don must like you he never lets anyone else be the car" Danny remarks.

Lindsay blushes. Flack hits him in the arm. "What's that for?" Danny rubs his arm.


	5. Monopoly

So they started playing. The boys then make Lindsay the banker citing that she is the new girl. Lindsay didn't mind being the bank. Usually playing with guys it was always better for her to be the banker so as not to have them thinking anyone was cheating. Because as soon as they started the 'who was going to win' banter back and forth. Lindsay just smiled. But then Danny landed on Park Place with 2 hotels on it.

He first looked at Flack, who shrugged. Then Lindsay started to giggle. "You…when did that happen?"

"When you guys were trying to decide who could make a basket with those pieces of paper into the trashcan." Lindsay stated matter a factly pointing to some of the ones that missed. Now Flack was laughing.

"What are you laughing at Don?" Danny says not very amused tone in his voice.

"All this time we were worried about each other." pointing to himself and Danny. "About who would win that here is Lindsay kicking your butt. How does it feel to get beat by a girl Messer."

"Hey, this game isn't over yet." Danny answered back to him.

Of course Don spoke to soon because his next turn he landed on Boardwalk. So as soon as he puts his piece on Boardwalk Danny says "Hey, Don how's it feel to get beat by a girl yourself."

"Not too bad Messer, not bad at all." turns and smiles at Lindsay. She gets butterflies in her stomach.

When the game finally ends she has huge piles of money in front of her. Danny looks over and pouts.

"Cheer up, Messer, you could have been worst you could have lost to me." As soon as he finishes saying that Lindsay turns to Flack and playfully hits him in the chest.

"Are you two hungry? I know a great place near here." Danny then says to them.

"Hell, yeah! Messer anything but more hospital food again! I swear if a bomb doesn't kill me it would be what they call food here." Flack overstated a bit but it was the truth. Lindsay smiled and said she could go for something too. As Danny is walking out he turns back and says he will be right back.


	6. Pizza

A little while after he leaves Flack walks over to the bed and grabs the remote and turns on the TV. "Hey, Lindsay sit with me on the bed and watch some TV with me. Those seats start to hurt your butt after awhile." Lindsay looking a little unsure moves over to the other side of the bed. "Are you sure? I won't hurt you."

"No, it's fine. I promise and besides its probably going to take him a while." Don says to Lindsay.

He puts the TV on the first thing they both agree on. But as they are watching Flack starts to fall asleep. She looks over at him and notices how peaceful he seems while sleeping. Then as its getting later she starts to fight sleep herself. She slowly leads next to him. While sleeping he puts his arm around her. And she in turn puts her hand on his chest. Flack wakes up for a moment looks beside him and smiles, feeling a little calmer and falls back asleep.

"Ah, isn't this cute." Danny says loudly. They start to wake up. "I go out for a pie & here you two are sleeping together already." Danny says laughing in spite of himself.

Waking up Flack asks "Oh, Danny hey what took you so long man?" Then he realizes Danny was standing there soaking wet from head to toe.

"If you haven't noticed yet I'm soaking wet. So I'm going to grab a slice & go home" Danny then grabs a slice and then grabs one of the cans of soda he also brought.

"Hey, thanks for the pie. I owe you one." Flack yells after him as he walks out the door. They go to the table and eat.

While eating Lindsay noticed they didn't have any napkins so she started to eat carefully so as not to accidentally get it on her face. But looking over at Don he wasn't thinking the same thing. He was eating the pizza like he had never eaten pizza before. She was thinking it was cute. Once done she tried to lightly wipe her face. Then she sees that Don is staring at her.

"What don't tell me I got something on my face!" Lindsay stressed. Flack leads towards her then puts his hand on her face. His fingers were on her jawline and partly on her neck. He took his thumb and slowly rubbed her face. Once he was done he didn't take his hand back right away. At that moment their eyes locked on to each other. It was broken a minute later when a nurse came in to check on him.

While Flack was being checked out Lindsay went to the bathroom to make sure nothing else was on her face. And she could cool off with a splash of cold water on her face.


	7. Feeling

When she got back to his room he was in the bed again with the TV on. Then turns his head and sees her in the doorway.

"Hey come on NCIS is about to start. The previews show this one's about Abby." Don tells her.

"Yeah I like this show too. Are you sure I should stay it's getting late and your probably want to sleep after it's done?" Lindsay asks him.

"Come on Lindsay its still raining out. Stay another hour, please." Don makes a puppy dog face at Lindsay.

"Okay, okay I'll stay" Lindsay says smiling as she walks over to the bed and climb in next to him. "Thanks Lindsay."

"Come on Lindsay you don't have to sit on the other side of the bed like I got a disease." She moves over closer to him and he puts is arm around her like before.

"It's not that I just don't want to lean on you and then hurt you more." she says to him.

"Don't worry you didn't hurt me before and don't worry if it hurts I'll tell you. I promise." trying to put her at ease.

After awhile Flack falls asleep again. He pulls her a little closer for more of a snug fit. She finally let's go of the tension she had and relaxes. She likes how this feels like a perfect fit. After about an hour she fell asleep as well. For awhile they were peacefully sleeping together in the hospital bed. But Lindsay started to stir a bit, it hadn't woken Flack yet but it was getting worst. Then she sat up quickly breathing hard, which inveterately woke him up.

"Are you okay?" Don turned to her.

"I'm fine…I'm okay." she answered.

"Okay, if you say so." Was the only thing Don could say knowing she wasn't telling him everything. Looking over at her with concern on his face.

Lindsay noticed he was still watching her. She felt bad that he was really hurt in the bombing and here she was having stupid nightmares about her being caught in it. It was taking her awhile to get up the courage to tell him. He waited wanting her to share with him what was bothering her enough to wake her up.

"I feel kind of stupid."

"You're not stupid, and I don't think you're stupid. I'm just worried." As Don finally told her some of what he was feeling.

"Well since the bombing I've kind of been having trouble sleeping. I've been thinking what if you didn't come out, and what if I was in there instead of you." Lindsay was trying to say it to herself as much as Don so that it didn't sound as bad as it did.

Flack did the only thing he could think of he hugged her. And tried to tell her everything will be okay because he did make it out. And he wouldn't let anything happen to her if he could help it. Lindsay let out a small sob. And she hugged him back. He then started to comb though her hair with one of his hands and kissed her on the top of the head. To which made her smile against him. She slowly pulled back a little so she could look into his eyes. She couldn't believe how incredible blue his eyes were. Then he looked down at her lips, seeing that they were a little puffy. He noticed how they were parted and looked moist. She couldn't believe it, Don looked like he was going to kiss her. She looked at his lips then to his eyes moving her face a little closer to his. And then it happened at first it was just a small kiss. Her lips were soft. His lips were hard against hers then when she started to move them his became soft. He moaned little. He couldn't believe he was kissing an angel. Her lips parted to allow his tongue to explore her mouth. He found that she tasted like raspberries. As he deepens the kiss she moaned as well. Then they were kissing hungrily for each other. But they had to stop when they both needed air.

They stared at each other for a minute. Lindsay turned away for a moment blushing. Don turned and smiled. They both lay back against the bed, both feeling a bit awkward. Then Don then put his arm around Lindsay like he did before. She put her hand on his chest with a new feeling for this man beside her. Lindsay fell asleep quickly and didn't wake up once during the night. Don had waited for Lindsay to fall asleep first to make sure she was ok. He couldn't wait until the morning. She didn't know it but this was also the first time Don was able to sleep thought the night.

The next day was going to be a new beginning for these too. And you never know what the next day might bring but whatever it was they were going to do it together.


End file.
